


Sugar

by minusmelle



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: seth calls it quits with his sugar daddy roman after a teasing plea from his best friend to want more... but what seth doesn't realize is how hard it is to fall out of love with roman reigns.





	1. Yes, Please.

“Wait so… where are you going again?”

Seth was asked that question once again as he began folding clothes… well if you call small, flimsy underwear clothes. His best friend Dean was on his bed while Seth packed, watching him smile wide as he placed his items in his suitcase. 

“Roman’s taking me on a weekend vacation, on his yacht.” Seth's face beamed when he talked about his… well... if he were being honest, his  _ sugar daddy. _ Roman was a very rich, and very handsome man who met Seth at the coffee shop Seth worked at a year ago. Seth always said,  _ “he came in looking for a latte and left with me. _ ” Seth was so happy whenever he called and whisked him away. He would take him to Paris, Rome, Spain, and buy Seth the most expensive things. He was also a very nice guy… the only thing Dean didn't like about him was that he wasn't a “one man” kind of guy. Seth was one of two, the other guy being Finn Balor, who Dean knew Seth was jealous of… but he didn't show it. 

At least not to Roman.

“It's just gonna be you and him?” Dean teased, “Wow he hasn’t done that since the paris trip, what's different now?” 

“Nothing,” Seth shrugged, “He just said he wants a weekend of just me, naked on his yacht and that’s exactly what I'm going to give him.” Seth smiled then slammed down his suitcase, and zipped it up then rolled it to the living room. Dean followed and watched as Seth put his hair up high in a bun and placed on his gucci glasses. “I'll be back on Monday. Try not to drool all over Cesaro while I'm gone.” 

“Um, Antonio happens to like my drool thank you very much.” Dean replied. 

Seth was about to retort but he heard three loud beeps from outside the window. He looked out, and saw Roman, smiling in his mercedes with the sunroof all the way down. 

“Hey gorgeous you ready?” Roman asked him.

“I'll be right out!” Seth yelled back. He waved excitedly then slammed the window shut. “Okay I gotta go… my man is waiting for me.” 

“Your man?” Dean laughed while grabbing the newspaper off the stand. “That’s a pretty loose way to say  _ the guy I'm fucking who shows me no emotional affection, but showers me with expensive gifts so it makes everything all better. _ ” he laughed to himself while plopping down on the couch.

“That was so oddly specific, and I know you're just saying that because you care about me but trust me, Dean. Roman cares about me more than he lets on. I swear he does.” 

“Yeah, that's why he also has Finn right?” Dean retorted coldly. “Cmon Seth you're kidding if you think this man will ever love you.” 

“Look.” Seth was actually getting upset but he didn't want to argue with Dean before his great weekend getaway, “I don't need this right now. I'll see you when I get back,” Seth grabbed his suitcase, “Oh, and I meant what I said about Cesaro, Dean, he likes you… so try not to fuck it up okay?” Seth hovered over the couch and gave his best friend a kiss on the forehead which Dean effortlessly pushed away. He smiled, played with his fluffy hair then jetted off downstairs. Seth came down the stairs and he noticed Roman watching his every step. It was so hot, how he stared at Seth like he wanted nobody else but him… even if that wasn't exactly true. He placed his things in the trunk, then hopped in. Roman leaned over to give him a soft kiss, that made Seth blush, slightly.

“Are you ready for fun around the ocean sexy?” Roman whispered softly.

“More than ready, daddy.” 

Roman took one look at him and smiled, “Great, then strap in hot stuff, you're in for a ride.” Seth giggled and nodded, and once he was secured in, his man put his foot on the gas, and they were off towards adventure.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Seth found himself climbing out of Roman’s car. He took Roman's hand and once he did he saw a big boat, that was literally fit for a king. Roman pulled him slowly towards it, while his servants, yes, even Seth couldn't believe he had  _ servants _ , got their bags. They boarded the yacht and once they did Seth walked out to the edge, and looked over at the beautiful sea in front of him. He couldn't believe that he, a 21 year old barista was now on a yacht, with the man of his dreams. He was just a young kid from iowa trying to make it in the big city and now, there he was, almost… having it all. 

Roman’s big hands wrapped securely around Seth from behind, and Seth just melted against him. He felt him kiss at his neck so Seth caressed his arms softly, letting Roman silently know that he was appreciative of all of this. 

“We're about to set sail, come.. let me show you our suite.” Roman whispered it to him but Seth just turned around, looked up into those big gray eyes and shook his head no. 

“Not yet? I just wanna stay here with you, for five more minutes… is that okay?” His hazel eyes shined while the ocean reflected softly in them. He knew Roman couldn’t resist him when he went all soft and smouldering. He saw him nod and that’s when Seth smiled, and gave him a soft kiss. 

_ Five more minutes with him.  _ Seth smiled to himself. It wasn’t much… but he'd take it.

* * *

 

Ten minutes past, and Seth had to pout because the love and affection he felt from Roman was over. He brought him downstairs to their amazing suite and then he gave Seth a gift… it was the new black versace swim trunks. Seth smiled happily at them but as he was holding them in his hands, Dean's words came to haunt him.  _ “He showers you with expensive gifts so it makes everything all better.”  _  Seth tried not to let it bother him as he went in the bathroom and began to put them on. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed softly before coming back out to see Roman already in his trunks, waiting for him. 

“Let's eat and then go diving off the boat. The chef is preparing lobster. Ready for fun?” Roman asked as he grabbed at Seth’s ass and pulled him in closer.

“Yeah… it sounds… great.”  Seth said, hiding every fragile bone in his body that told him that he was nothing to this man… “absolutely perfect.” 

After eating a full course meal, Seth and Roman were taking turns jumping off the yacht. Roman watched as Seth stood on the railing then tossed himself in, making a big splash as he did. He swam over Roman and the bigger man grabbed up under him, making Seth laugh as he was pushed up against the boat, and kissed in the middle of the ocean.  _ Oh my god,  _ Seth thought as he was groped underwater. There was no man who kissed like him. He had nice big lips and he knew how to use them accordingly. His tongue was the best thing about him, whether it was in Seth’s mouth, or deep in his ass he loved the big pink goldmine all over him whenever he wanted. 

“Are you gonna fuck me in the ocean?” Seth giggled against Roman’s lips, teasing them next to his own. 

“I got half a mine too, but I rather have you on the boat… come.” Roman tugged on the rope gently, and slowly they were pulled back onto the boat by the staff. Roman hadn't taken his eyes off of Seth yet, and despite everything, Seth didn't want him too. When they got on top Seth made a beeline for the suite but Roman pulled him back and shook his head. 

“I said I wanted to fuck you on the boat, but I never said where.” His mischievous smile made Seth shiver all the way down his spine, with the clap of his hand his staff scattered downstairs like rats and it was just him and Seth alone. Seth smiled back at him as Roman took a step closer. “Gonna make me work for it, Rollins?” Roman asked, when he saw Seth take a step back. “You know I love a challenge.” Roman took a few more steps forward and that’s when Seth laughed and ran over to the other side of the boat. 

“That’s what I was right? A challenge?” Seth said with a smile.

“Yeah, a big one.” Roman stalked towards him, making Seth laugh even louder as he grabbed at his hands and pulled him forward. “Took me weeks, just to get inside of you… you know how crazy I went, taking you out on dates only for you to say goodnight afterwards?” 

“Mm, yeah, I remember.” Seth tossed his arms around Roman's shoulders and let his hands go around his waist. “I just wanted to get to know you before I had your dick in my mouth, that's all. It worked too because look where you are now… all mine.” 

“Mm, yeah, well now that I had you…” Roman picked him up right off his feet and laid Seth down on the deck. “I don't ever want to let you go.” He got on top of Seth, and kissed him softly. Seth’s legs spread easily to let him in, and as they made out, he tried to figure out how this could just be sex for Roman. He kissed him like he wanted him, touched him like he wanted him, yet he had another man, someone who satisfied the needs that Seth couldn't… and to this day Seth was trying to figure out what Finn had, that he didn't. 

His trunks were removed slowly, and so were Roman’s before he kissed down Seth's body, towards his dick. He wasted no time in bringing it into his mouth and Seth moaned for him. He did exactly what Roman was expecting him to do, head tossed back, hazel eyes on the clouds above him as he felt ripples of pleasure all over his body. His legs were placed close to his chest and his daddy was soon tasting inside of him. Seth whimpered out loud, as he felt Roman's tongue go inside of him. He was trying so hard to enjoy it but he couldn't fully.  _ Fuck _ , Dean was in his head, judging him, and making Seth realize that even though he loved spending time with Roman… 

He couldn’t keep sharing him. 

Moments later, Seth’s hair was being pulled gently, so he’d crawl over to him, and soon that thick dick was down his throat. He loved watching Roman’s face while he blew him, he had the best facial expressions, and he was always so gentle with Seth. He touched his face softly, letting Seth slowly take the saliva covered erection out of his hot mouth. Roman pulled Seth into his lap on the deck and before he knew it, he was getting barebacked on the deck of a big yacht in the middle of the day. It was strange, since they never fucked without a condom before. Roman loved to be safe but it was different this time….

_He_ felt different this time.

The way he watched him was different, focused, centered, entranced.

His strokes were different, slow, steady, hard. 

His kisses even felt different, soft, gooey, safe. 

Seth moaned on top of him, his fingers were gently scratching up Roman’s back, their eyes firmly attached while his dick ruined him for other men. This couldn't be just sex… it had to be more, it felt like more… Seth needed it to be more. 

“Mm, daddy, you're the best I've ever had.” Seth whimpered against his lips, he watched Roman smile at him, and pull him in so close for a series of kisses, both of them extremely happy as they fucked the afternoon haze away. 

Seth fell asleep on the deck after an hour of amazing sex with Roman. He yawned and started to stir, only to realize he was...being carried. He looked up and saw Roman taking him downstairs, towards the suite. Roman hadn't noticed that Seth was looking at him yet so Seth closed his eyes again, and just.. allowed himself be pampered.

He was carried all the way to the bed, where Roman laid him down on the pillow and placed the sheets over him. Seth thought that Roman would leave afterwards to deal with other things, but oddly he got in bed with him, and wrapped his arms around Seth from behind.  Seth snuggled into him, and then decided to look up and as soon as he did he was kissed by the one man... he wanted more than anything. 

“Goodnight beautiful,” Roman whispered, before closing his eyes. 

“Night… baby.” Seth slipped that last part in just to see if Roman would react… he didn’t though… not even a facial expression. The younger man sighed, and realized it was no use. Dean was right. No matter what Seth may be feeling, Roman would most likely never feel the same way. He kissed Roman's cheek then went to bed, beginning to realize that he'd never truly have what he wanted.

* * *

 

When Seth woke up, he heard voices out in the hall of the suite. He saw a robe placed on the bed for him so he smiled and slipped it on before going to the mirror. He smiled to himself, hoping to shake off everything he was feeling yesterday. His bare feet hit the floor, tapping lightly against the expensive floorboards as he sought out to find Roman. His man was in the hallway on a phone call, Seth was ready to approach him, toss his arms around him and give him a big kiss but…

“India? You really want to go there?” Roman laughed, “Okay Finn, yes, we can go. Alright hot stuff, I'll see you soon.”  

Seth didn't know why, but his heart dropped as he heard Roman on the phone with Finn. They were all the way out in the middle of the ocean for a weekend that was supposed to be just the two of them but he  _ still _ couldn't stop thinking about Finn. Seth couldn't believe he was stupid enough to think that last night between them some type of intimacy. All he was, was another warm body to Roman. 

And that's all he'd ever be.

Roman ended his call then turned around to see Seth there, looking down. He smiled at him, about to make his over to give him hugs but as soon as he tried to give Seth a kiss… the younger boy released himself from his grasp, and shook his head. 

“Ahh, we're playing coy this morning huh?” Roman thought as he moved forward and grabbed Seth again. He kissed his neck gently, while a slow hand moved underneath his furry white robe. Seth hated that he couldn't resist him. Especially when he touched him the way he was touching him now, seductive, possessive… his. “You weren't so coy last night when I was deep inside of you, raw.” Roman whispered it against Seth’s ear and it made the barista shutter was pleasure and remembrance. 

He was right, last night was amazing but there was still the issues Seth felt in his heart. He wanted more than Roman could give him and that what was making him feel lonely, despite being groped by the ass right now. Seth wanted something real, and he hated that it took a year to figure this out… and he hated that he figured it out right there and then… in the arms of a great man. 

“Roman…” Seth slowly placed his hands on his chest, pushing him back a bit. “I've never… barebacked before.” Seth blushed at himself and shook his head, “That was my first time, and I…” 

“Hey,” Roman lifted up his chin so they were eye to eye, “I actually haven't done that in years… Not even with Finn.” 

_ Maybe this means something.  _ Seth thought to himself. His hazel eyes lit up and he smiled at him, “Really?” he asked.

“Yeah, really.” Roman confirmed. 

Seth jumped on him, giving him a series of kisses, and Roman laughed into each of them. He held Seth up under his ass and kissed him softly, walking them to the wall. Seth was pushed up against it hard, and then kissed even harder. Seth got lost in his lips and the way he touched him… yet again losing his sense of self control for a man who he felt could really love him if he just tried. Seth didn't think about his next sentence, he should’ve but it's hard to think when Roman had his tongue down your throat.

“Break up with Finn,” Seth blurted it out through kisses and that's when Roman stopped, panted then looked at him seriously. 

“What?” Roman was so confused.

“Break up with Finn, Roman…” Seth said as he was being placed back on his feet. “I lied to you, when I said I was okay with this.. agreement or whatever it is. I hate sharing you. I hate knowing you have him too. I want you all to myself… I don't want to share you.” 

“Seth… you know how I am. I don't do monogamy. It isn't for me. I think you're amazing, hot, cute, sexy as hell.. and so smart, witty, adorable. But I won't ever be able to... be a one guy kind of man… I'm never truly satisfied… I'm sorry.” 

“I…” Seth looked down, “If that’s the case then… I would like to go home please.” he said, trying not to cry.

“What?” Roman laughed nervously, “Seth we're almost to the Virgin Islands. We’re about to have an unlimited day, full of fun in the sun, beaches, scuba diving, carnival rides.. all of your favorite stuff...  what's going on? Where is all of this breakup with Finn shit coming from?”

“I just… don't want to be here anymore. I miss home and I miss..” Seth didn't want to say it, he didn’t want to tell Roman that he missed his life before he met him. That he missed romance, instead of whatever this was between them. Sure, he didn’t have tons of money back then, but at least he was happy. He didn’t want to do this anymore… be with this man knowing he was gaining feelings for him when he'd get nothing in return.

He didn't want to be with anyone else. 

But he couldn't have Roman.

Not in the way he wanted.

“You miss what?” Seth could tell Roman was getting angry because his voice was raising. “Just say it Seth!”

“Leave it Roman.” Seth begged him.

“No I won't… what's going on Seth tell me!”

“I can't do this anymore Roman!” Seth finally spit out. “I don't want to be your young  _ plaything _ anymore. I care so much about you, but… I can't sit back and pretend like sharing you doesn’t hurt me. It does. I DON'T  WANT TO SHARE YOU! I can't share you anymore, I think I'm in love with you and I want you to feel for me what I do you,” Seth started to sob, “But like you just said, you don't want that. You don't want someone who would love you every day until I was old, and fat and ugly. You want fun in the sun, and beaches, a resorts, hotels and India with Finn. I get it now.” Seth wiped his tears away, “I can give you back everything you've ever brought me including the car if you want. I don't want any of it anyway, if it doesn't come with you and me together.” 

“Seth… I’m so sorry,” Roman watched Seth break down and he and he didn't know why but seeing him like that, it really broke his heart. “Seth I wish I could say something that would...” Roman began to say but Seth just shook his head, and looked away.

“Don't it's okay,” Seth barely got out, “At least you got to have me one last time. Right?”

He walked off after that, and Roman didn’t know what to say or do, to keep Seth from feeling the way he did.

Seth got home late that night, and as soon as he entered, hw turned on the light and he got a glimpse Dean and Cesaro making out heavy on the couch. He sighed, and decided to not even address it as he rolled on pass, towards his room. 

“Dude!” Dean yelled at him, “Hey you're back early.” Seth said nothing back, in fact he slammed the door shut and that's when Dean realized something was wrong. He told Cesaro he'd be right back then ran over to the kitchen to get some emergency ice cream, and two spoons. He went over to Seth's room and knocked on the door before letting himself in. “Hey, Seth.”

“Go away.” Seth said from underneath his pillow.

“I brought ice creammmm…” Dean tried again, “Your favorite, chocolate chip cookie dough.” He came over to the bed and saw Seth slowly creep his head out from underneath the pillow. Dean handed him a spoon and that’s when Seth grabbed the ice cream out of Dean's hands and began to scoop some up. “So what happened with Roman? Why are you back so early?” 

“Oh I dunno,” Seth replied, mouth full of cookie dough ice cream, “Maybe because in no short words, I realized that I'm helplessly in love with him, because my stupid roommate put the bug in my ear before I went on my great trip with my rich man. So I let my jealousy take over me and I blurt out that I love him in a few words and he rejects me to my face and tells me he's not fucking monogamous, so I pack everything, and the cherry on top of my shit cake? He so generously lets me fly home on his private jet like that wasn't embarrassing enough. Dean I've never been more humiliated in my life.” 

“Oh wow… I didn’t think me teasing you about Roman would lead to you actually telling him that you loved him… I thought you were okay with your arrangement?” 

“I was… at first. I thought hey you know I get to have my space, free stuff and good sex but after spending all day with him, laughing and jumping off the boat together then we had sex and it was  _ absolutely _ mind blowing. I thought he felt it too, but I was wrong. He told me to keep everything and that’s was it. I'm so in love with him but he's gone…” Seth placed the ice cream down and began to cry. Dean immediately wrapped his arms around him tightly and let him cry into his shoulder. 

“It'll be okay Seth, I promise it will be. Maybe not right not but soon… everything will be okay.” 

Right now Seth didn't believe him, but he hoped to god that one day, this immense pain he felt would soon go away.

* * *

 

The next few weeks went by like a dream. Seth began to resume his life as before he met Roman. He still missed him some days, but he knew it was for the best. Roman didn't love him so he'd have to move on. Hopefully he was happy. Seth wasn't totally happy right now but he was getting there… taking it one day at a time.

“Okay operation buy Dean a really great present is in effect. I say you look in home goods, I go to the apple store and we meet back here for coffee and a pretzel at my coffee shop? Sound good?” 

Cesaro nodded, half heartedly at Seth. They had been walking around the mall for over an hour looking for the perfect thing for Dean’s birthday. They checked every store but nothing screamed “dean” to Seth so that meant pulling the swiss man out of every other store and into the next one. “Okay it sounds good. I'll see you soon okay and Seth… I know I may not seem like I need the help but I really want to get him something perfect… so thank you.” Cesaro pulled him tight into his arms and gave Seth a hug, Seth playfully kissed his cheek then they went their separate ways.

Seth said he was going to the apple store but he ended up stopping at a cute lingerie department. He loved the idea of wearing lingerie. He had the body for it and could probably get a man to do anything he wanted in it. Too bad he didn’t have a man. Seth shrugged and figured it might be a cute little number for Dean to wear for Tony. He smiled and went inside the store, going to the most expensive section and started to look through the options. Silk, lace, stocking, padded bras.. so cute. Seth pulled out a nice red number then held it up against his body. 

“You’d look great in that.” 

Seth thought his heart stopped when he heard the voice. He hasn't seen him in weeks and he knew he'd never be caught dead in a mall. He had to be imagining things. He slowly turned around and saw Roman there, hands in his expensive pockets, smiling at him. Seth placed the lingerie back then began to walk away without responding to him. Roman followed, him smirking at the young man. 

“I don't even get a hi?” Roman asked coyly.

Seth sought through the rack, looking at newer items, “What are you doing here, Roman? I thought you didn’t like malls?” Seth whispered, while pulling out a pink lace outfit.

“I don't but Finn likes victoria's secret for some reason? So I'm here with him. I happened to see you hugging some guy in the middle of the mall while I was on a business call… who's the hottie?” 

Seth pressed the pink up against him and smiled at how good it looked, “That’s Cesaro,” he said nonchalantly. He realized the pink one was definitely the way to go. He looked at the price tag and sighed, it was expensive. Fuck.

“I can… get that for you if you'd like?” Roman offered.

“No thanks. They make credit cards for a reason.” Seth replied. He began to walk off but was grabbed by his hand, pulled into Roman's embrace. He gasped slightly and looked up into gray eyes that he was still so in love with. “Let me go, Roman.” Seth whispered to him. 

“I will when you tell me...are you seeing that guy?”

“Why? Why do you care who I'm seeing or I'm not seeing?” 

“I just wanted to know.”

“I'm not. He's Dean’s boyfriend. Now let me go.” Roman let him go right after that and Seth could practically feel the tension between them. It was sexual, it was anger, it was confusion and jealousy on both ends. Roman licked his bottom lip while staring at Seth, wanting nothing more than to kiss him right then and there. 

“I'm sorry if I was rough,” Roman whispered softly.

“It's okay, I like it rough.” Seth smiled at him, and it made Roman smile too. He forgot how sweet Seth's smile was. He missed him… a lot. 

“I remember.” Roman replied, stepping into his space. “But if you ever want to show me again…” 

“Nice try,” Seth said, moving closer to Roman. “But you forget I'm no longer for sale.” Seth leaned up and gave Roman a soft kiss on the cheek and when he did, Roman squeezed his sides and held him for just a second before letting go. “I'm sure you're having fun with Finn and whoever else you chose next though. Bye Roman.” 

Seth began to walk away but not before he heard Roman yell, “Go on a date with me.” 

Seth stopped, and turned around yet again, standing there confused and frozen. “A what?”

“A date? Like we used too before we had sex… Let me take you out. No strings. I just… I miss your company, Seth. What do you say, Seth? Will you give me one more chance?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two done... if I get to two lol.


	2. Love and Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roman reevaluates what it means to be monogamous.

Roman didn’t understand this feeling.

He looked into his bathroom mirror, both of his rugged hands on his expensive marble sink, and he stared at himself like he was looking at himself for the very first time. His contacts were out, revealing sullen brown eyes, and he had yesterday's stubble on his cheeks, that he figured he just might grow into a nice beard. There was a crinkle near his eye, and a frown on his face. He started to remember what happened earlier that day, in the mall with the one guy he couldn’t manage to stop thinking about.

_ “No.” Seth easily replied, his voice stern and serious.  _

_ “No?” Roman was actually shocked that he said no...Seth never told him no before. He cleared his throat, fingers running nervously over his collarbone before he tried again, “Seth please, I…” _

_ “No, Roman.” Seth told him again. “I don't want to go on a date with you. I told you I loved you a few weeks ago and you threw it away. So no, I don't want to go out with you again. It's either everything, or nothing with me. And you chose nothing. So that's what you get. I hope you find what you’re looking for. Have a nice life.”  _

Roman watched Seth walk away so many times before, but this time it felt so much heavier. He didn't even look at Roman as he left, he just kept going, like the year they spent together meant nothing, like being together meant nothing. Roman took his toothbrush out and the water ran heated warm while he added paste. He kept thinking about Seth, and how he walked right out of his life, how he left Roman feeling like he was completely missing something. Roman brushed his already  sparkling white teeth and started to think about his and Seth’s moments together, especially the first time the met.

_ “That’s a vanilla latte with almond milk and extra whipped cream for, Roman.” Seth called out the name and as soon as Roman made it to the counter, their eyes seemed to connect instantly. Their fingertips grazed over gently when Seth handed him the drink and as soon as Roman saw that smile, he was hooked, line, sinker.  _

_ “I didn’t order extra whip,” Roman said softly, smiling. _

_ “I know, it's on the house, for you.”  The hazel of Seth’s eyes were so beautiful to look at. It was almost like staring into a sea of chocolate drizzle surrounded by a warm glow of gold, like a setting sun. Roman definitely couldn't let this one go, in fact he didn’t want too. _

_ “I wanna take you out on a date sometime.” Roman was blushing, he never blushed meeting a guy, “Will you go out with me?” _

_ “Yes,” Seth said immediately. “Yes I will.” _

Roman found himself smiling at the memory, his toothpaste falling out the side of his mouth a bit. Roman was so lost in the memory he almost didn't hear the shower stop. Finn got out, all naked and tempting… yet Roman could even manage to get a little hard…  _ what was happening to him? _ Finn came up behind him, softly kissing his shoulder. “You sure I can't stay over tonight?” Finn asked, trying to place his hand in Roman's pjs. “We could finally have a sleepover?” 

“Uh no,” Roman stopped him before he could get further. “I have tons of work in the morning. I'll text you when I'm free again.” 

Finn nodded and tried to kiss him up again, Roman just pulled away, forcing Finn’s lips to hit his cheek instead. “I'll see you soon.” Roman said, before finishing up. Finn just shrugged, figuring he was in a mood so he got dressed and left. Roman came into the bathroom moments later once he knew Finn was gone. He got in his big, king sized bed and looked over beside him. He remembered when he asked Seth to stay over one night cause Roman really didn’t want him to go home. Seth kept smiling at him, stealing kisses, being cute. 

_ “Are you gonna give me a kiss?” A giggly Seth asked as he looked up at Roman. _

_ “If I do will you finally let me sleep?” Roman looked back at him with a big smile. _

_ “Hmm, I don't know,” He found his way on top of Roman, making Roman laugh when he put both of the older man’s hands on his ass. “By sleeping do you mean you're gonna fuck me unconscious?”  _

_ “Absolutely.” Roman laughed back, grabbing the lube and condoms from the dresser.  _

“Fuck,” Roman thought to himself, looking up at his ceiling. “Seth what have you done to me?”

* * *

 

**a week later**

“WOO! DEAN HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Seth screamed that on the way to the club, on the line into the club and while dancing inside the club. It was officially Dean's birthday and Seth had a little too many drinks before they came. He claimed it was to “pregame” but Dean and Cesaro knew better. He was drinking because Seth liked dancing drunk and the bigger elephant in the room… he was still,  _ even though he would never admit it, _ very much in love with Roman. He acted like he was okay on the outside but the truth was, he missed him, Dean could tell. As if it weren't obvious by the drink in one hand, and the whistle in the other, as he danced by himself on a crowded dance floor.

“We're gonna have to carry him home aren't we?” Dean asked his boyfriend, who gave him a knowing look. “Oh god, okay. He's trying to get in between that couple… go over and dance with him while I'm gone? I don't want him to start a bar fight and I gotta pee.” Dean pushed Cesaro forward and of course he sighed and decided to give in. He pulled a drunken Seth away from the couple and began to dance with him. Seth didn't even look behind him, he just grinded against him, smiling while sipping his cocktail.

-

On the other side of the club, was Roman, who was watching Finn as he danced in front of him. “Roman! Are you just gonna sit there all night? Or are you going to come dance with me?” He shook his head playfully at Finn then sipped his drink slowly. They came here because Finn noticed he'd he was feeling down recently, not really up for sex or anything fun.  So, Finn thought if Roman could just find a new, cute boy here at the club, then he'd be happy again and he'd get out of funk that Seth Rollins put him in. Unfortunately for Finn though, nothing seemed to be working. 

“You go have fun, I like watching you.” Roman smiled at Finn watching him find a cute guy to dance with so it could entice Roman. It seemed to be working for a while, Roman was happily watching Finn and possibly his next conquest when… he saw  _ him _ . 

_Seth_.

He was on the other side of the dance floor, laughing while he danced with that same guy who just couldn't seem to leave Seth alone. Thoughts of Finn escaped him as his gray eyes focused on Seth now. He looked so happy, and the fact that Cesaro had his hands all over him wasn’t something Roman liked to see, in fact it drove wild but he knew better than to get jealous of a guy who was dating Seth’s best friend. The song changed from fast to slow suddenly, setting a different mood in the club. “Black Velvet” began to play, the beat dropped, a soft slow bass, and Seth’s hips dipped so low, and he leaned against the man in question, as the lyrics began.

_ “Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell, Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high…” _

Seth swung his hips back and forth right on Cesaro’s dick, then slowly put his hands around his waist. Roman could tell that swiss guy couldn’t handle Seth like he could. He already let go of Seth's tight waist, which was a big mistake. Seth wanted to dance… and not with a whimp like Cesaro. He deserved so much better. Someone who could handle those sultry moves with ease. 

“ _ Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder, the sun is settin' like molasses in the sky…” _

His hair tossed back and he giggled, pushing away from Cesaro to do his own solo. Of course, he wanted to do his own solo. Seth was so sexy without realizing it or even trying. Another guy, a random one who wasn't a friend of Seth or otherwise came up behind him, and Seth just smiled as the hot guy grabbed onto his waist and started to move with him… again driving Roman up the wall crazy. He wanted to go over there, say something, and maybe push the guy's hands off and replace them with his own but he couldn't.

Fuck.

He couldn't.

_ “The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything,  _ _ always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for…” _

Roman had to let out a deep, frustrated breath, while watching him. Seth had  _ such _ a body, and even though he was in a black mesh crop top and skinny jeans, he filled it out so well, and Roman still couldn’t get enough of those tight abs or that nice ass. He was almost half mast, and wanted nothing more than to have Seth to himself right about now, anywhere, even on the bar if he wanted, but again, he couldn't… Seth didn't want him and… Finn was there, well somewhere. The song was ending and Seth got dipped by the new guy and Seth thanked him for the dance, then, he turned around and hugged Cesaro for good measure.

They pulled away as soon as Dean came over, taking his man back into his arms and leading him away… somewhere. Seth didn't really notice. He just brushed his fingers through his wet hair, and kept dancing for a while by himself. After five minutes or so, he decided to look around for Dean and Cesaro but they seemed to just… disappear. Seth shrugged, figuring they probably went home for some much needed birthday sex or something. He sighed then decided that maybe it was time to go home. 

He stumbled out of the club onto the sidewalk, giggling at how drunk he was, then he tried to hail a cab. Seth lifted two of his fingers and drunkenly yelled “TAXI,” and then fell down, laughing at himself on the sidewalk. He was trying to get up by himself but it wasn't really working. After about five minutes of failing… he felt strong arms picking him up off the ground. Seth turned around, ready to tell whoever this guy was to fuck right off, but he noticed the familiar sleeve tattoo right away. 

_ Roman.  _

He always seemed to be exactly where Seth was, like somehow fate was trying to tell Seth that despite everything, it wasn't over… not by a long shot.

“Trouble getting home?” Roman asked, smiling.

“A little yeah,” Seth said back, softly. He was stuck between wanting to punch Roman right in his beautiful face, and wanting to be in his arms forever. Ugh. Seth hated that he missed him so much. 

“Can I take you home?” Roman thought he'd say no immediately but, in a shock to them both, Seth just nodded. He took his hand and they walked down the block together towards his car. They got in the back and that's when the driver took off. Roman rolled the windows down so Seth could feel some of that nice midnight air, and he gave him a bottle of water. The younger man drank a few sips, trying to shake off that feeling of alcohol and haze. He looked over at Roman, who was just idly staring out the window. Seth came closer to him, and placed his head on Roman's shoulder, getting his attention. Roman’s gray eyes were on him fast, hands brushing through Seth’s wild hair, and smiling. 

“Thank you,” Seth said, hazel eyes boring deep into gray. 

“You don't have to thank me.” Roman touched his face gently, “I'd do anything for you.” 

Seth was so surprised at how caring Roman was now. This was a side of him he hadn't seen before. He spent a year and a half with him wishing that they had…  _ intimacy _ even though he knew it wasn’t something Roman offered. He thought he'd never see this soft side of this man, yet there he was, touching Seth like he loved him, even though Seth knew he didn't. 

Seth didn't know what came over him next, if it was the alcohol in him or the excitement of being near Roman again, or the fact that he just really missed him. It was something, that made Seth slowly crawl on top of him, surprising Roman, and something else that made him place his hands up Roman’s chest and something else that made him look at Roman the way he was now. 

“Seth…” Roman was so entranced by him. He tried to keep his hand to himself, trying to not feel this crazy, head rush of a feeling that he got whenever Seth was around. This feeling he's been suppressing for years on end, but he couldn't. He placed his hands on that slender waist and squeezed, his gray eyes fixated on hazel ones. “What are you doing to me?” 

Seth didn't answer.

They looked at each other, those gray eyes full of something different this time around. Something that wanted more than just his dick deep inside of Seth. There was a look, that he gave him as he just pulled Roman in close. A look that told Seth everything he needed to know right before he kissed Roman's supple lips oh so softly. It's been weeks but their chemistry didn’t fade like their relationship did, Seth still had the most delectable lips, and the slow nibble before tongue kiss thing he did was still Roman’s favorite to date. He grabbed his ass through his jeans and squeezed, causing Seth to whimper against him.  _ God,  _ he missed those moans, and this body, the way Seth smelled, even the way his skin tasted. Roman slowly lifted him up so that his dick was so snug against Seth’s and right on time, Seth began to grind against his clothed but very hard erection. 

“Roman..” Seth was beyond himself by all the kisses, his hands and the feel of his body next to Seth's own. Mm. He was so hot. Seth couldn't believe he almost forgot how much this man turned him on. They pulled back, and rested their foreheads against each other, softly panting near each other’s lips while Roman’s hands slid down his back gently. 

“I wish you could love me,” Seth blurted it out in his alcoholic fueled haze but unlike on the yacht, he didn’t regret saying it. The one thing he did wish for was Roman’s love and he knew it wasn't possible and he'd never force Roman to love him, but he really wished that he could. Roman didn't say anything back, which was expected. Seth sighed softly, kissed him one last time then moved to the side of him. He placed his head on Roman's shoulder again, and looked up at him with the most innocent of hazel eyes. 

“I don't want to go home,”  Seth mumbled, “Can I stay with you?” 

“Yes,” Roman didn't even hesitate to answer. “Are you tired?”

“Mmm a little but that's not why I don't want to go home.” Roman saw the look in Seth’s eyes, it was one of pure, sexual frustration. He bit down on his lip, understanding that this meant Seth wanted him one more time and Roman didn’t know why that made him anxious. “What do you say Roman? Do you want me to stay?”

“All night long… and all day too.” 

That comment sent a shiver down Seth’s spine. Roman pulled him in, flush against him and then called out to the driver, “Change of plans, my place. Now please and tell Stacey to cancel all my morning appointments… I have something better to do.”

* * *

 

There were clothes on the floor from Roman’s door all the way to his bed. The sound of soft sheets ruffling and his dick sliding in and out of Seth's beautiful rosebud filled the room. They couldn’t keep their hands to themselves when they came in. They started tearing each other’s clothes off, Seth was carried into Roman's room where blow and rim jobs lead to this, them, in the middle of his bed, with Seth riding him without a condom. Roman grunted out loud and Seth moaned just for him. They had never felt closer than they were now. His body was flush against Roman’s, eyes staring deep into each other’s but that's not what Roman meant.

He's never felt this close to anyone… more than physically. He knew Seth was different when he met him but he had no idea just how different he'd be. Roman blew off Finn for him on multiple occasions, missed work just to take Seth to Paris, he loved the way he smelled when he stayed over, his loved those dangerous lips, and he loved his smile, his innocence and the fact that he was crazy about him. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth tightly as began to bounce up and down on Roman's dick. They kissed like never before, with Seth dominating his mouth, their lips and tongues all over each other, hands getting caught in sweaty black locks and Roman’s squeezing his ass. 

“Oh fuck! I missed you,” Roman whispered to him, while Seth pushed him to the very limit of power bottom dynamics. He felt him scratch up his back, marking him and Roman let out a howl that just made him go faster inside of him. 

“Daddy!” Seth shouted out, “Fuck me faster!” Roman gave him exactly what he wanted. He held Seth in his arms and they fell back on the bed together and Seth could feel every, single, thrust, as Roman pounded in, his legs wrapping around him as their eyes connected. Seth felt like his entire world was nothing but this man, his body and him all at once. He was so in love with him it hurt and so fucking be it. He knew nothing would come out of this but Roman was the best fuck he's ever had and maybe in the morning when the alcohol wore off and the dust cleared he'd want to die for letting this man have him again but for now… he'd enjoy every minute of it.

“Seth!”

“Roman!”

They were on the edge and after a couple of more thrusts and strokes of Seth's beautiful cock he watched him cum all over his chest, and Roman kept going, until the very last moment when he stopped and slowly came inside of him. “Oh my god,” Seth whimpered while his hot seed was filling him up. “You feel so good,” Roman made sure that entrance was full of him, watching it slowly trickle down Seth’s ass. He took a lick of it up, making Seth jerk up before he kissed him again, tasting himself and Seth in his mouth. 

They stayed like that for awhile, kissing while holding onto each other. Roman touched his face softly and Seth began to smile. He felt him kiss his nose then Roman quickly ran off to the bathroom. He came back with a wet rag and clean off his and Seth’s bodies with them. Once he was done he came back in the bedroom and got back in bed with Seth.

“Did you mean what you said in the car? I can stay over?” Seth asked softly. “If not I can just… go.”

“I want you to stay. Please.” Roman replied. 

“I only stayed over once, Roman and I made you miss that important board meeting…” Seth shyly curled up next to him, and smiled, “Are you sure you want that again?”

“I'm sure.” Roman pulled him in and kissed him again, their lips softly smacking against each other before they smiled. 

“Then I'll stay.” Seth turned around, placing his bare ass right against Roman’s soft dick, making himself the smaller spoon. He could feel Roman already hardening against him and Seth loved that he had that kind of power over him, even if it was just for tonight. He felt Roman wrap his arms around him and they kissed one last time. 

“Goodnight Roman,” Seth whispered before his eyes closed.

“Goodnight, baby.” Seth heard him say back. He didn't know if Roman even noticed it but it made Seth smile, right into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

In the morning when Seth woke up this time, he was surrounded by a warm glow of the sun and Roman. He saw that their hands were connected and couldn’t help but smile. He wished this was their life always. Waking up to him, being with him but it wasn't. Yes, last night was amazing but it didn’t change anything. Seth loved a man who didn't love him back and that's just how it was. He wasn’t mad at Roman he was angry at himself for falling in love when he knew the consequence was losing him. 

Seth placed his hand back over to his side then walked naked to the bathroom. He took a toothbrush and paste out of the cabinet and brushed his teeth, then took a quick shower before Roman woke. Seth then went out of the room with a towel on, ignoring the looks Roman's maids were giving him as he picked up his clothes off the floor. He brought them back in the room and began to get dressed and as he did Roman began to stir. He yawned and when his eyes opened he looked around his room in panic, only to see Seth at the end of the bed, getting dressed.

“Hey, where are you going?” Roman sat up in bed, confused, “I was hoping we’d get breakfast and talk.” 

“Talk?” Seth scoffed lightly and shook his head, “Roman there isn't anything to talk about. Nothing has changed for me… or you. I still want a relationship, with a man who will love me and that isn't what you want. I'm okay with that, and I'm fine with last night. You know I love it when you fuck me.” Seth blushed, “So it's okay.” 

“Wait Seth please… come here…” Roman’s voice was different. So different that it had Seth confused. He stopped getting dressed and came over to Roman on the bed, taking his hands. 

“Okay look, I've never told anyone this before. Mainly because I've never let anyone get close enough to know it. I always thought being close to someone other than physically makes you vulnerable and I have no space to be vulnerable in my life. That was until I met you. The moment you handed me that latte that morning is the most vulnerable I felt since my mother passed away.” 

“Your mom passed away?” Seth was shocked, he had no idea. Maybe that's why he never spoke about her. 

“When I was six. She had cancer. I wasn't old enough to know what cancer meant but I was old enough to understand I was losing her. The night before she died she looked at me, a broken woman who was the most vulnerable she's ever been and she told me she loved me and that I was special. I didn't realize what she meant by special until I was 13 and kissed my first boy. My mom knew I was gay and she wanted me to know it was alright. But it didn't resonate, especially growing up with my dad. He knew too, but I wasn't special to him. I was just there. He raised me to be a man without faults or flaws and… for a long time I thought that love was a flaw. I thought that if my dad saw me loving another man then I'd just be another disappointing faggot in his eyes.”

“Roman..” Seth held his hand tighter, letting him know he was there for comfort.

“So I fought it, for years I fought loving someone and after awhile I started to believe my own lie. But you come along, and I'm thinking okay I can fake it with you. But that night on the boat, after you left I felt… the most alone I've ever felt in my life and it wasn't because my life isn't fulfilling, it's because I don't have you.” Roman looked up into those big hazel eyes and he saw shock, confusion, excitement and… love. “I'll end things with Finn because I want you in my life. I never done this before but, I wanna try loving someone. I want flaws and waking up to you and going on dates and dancing and long talks, and kisses, and sex and just… you. I'm scared but if you still want me, I want to be yours.” 

Seth felt tears forming in his eyes as he looked back at Roman. He thought he'd never hear those words from him, he thought he'd never get to experience loving him and being monogamous with him but there Roman was, baring his soul for him. Seth smiled back at him through his tears and he nodded happily, “I still want you,” Seth choked up, “You're the only guy I want. Ever since we met. I love you Roman.”  Seth jumped into his arms, causing him and Roman to fall back onto the bed. They both laughed and then kissed softly. 

“You're really going to end things with Finn for me?” Seth asked, as he teased his lips over Roman’s own.

“Yes, I am.” Roman held him, in his arms, his hands running down Seth's back, he squeezed his arch, then his ass, and made Seth smile. “I'm ready to try this. I'm ready to love you.” 

They kissed for the fourth time and this time it made Seth giggly. He laughed against his lips and pulled away, from Roman just for a second to look at him. “So you're all mine now right?” 

“I'm all yours.” Roman replied. 

The smile on Seth's face only grew wider when Roman picked him from and sitting position and began to carry him in the bathroom. 

“Romie!” a laughing Seth yelled as he was placed in Roman’s big arms, “Where are you taking me mister?” Seth asked, tossing his arms around his shoulders. 

“To the tub” Roman confessed. “We didn’t get to do it on the yacht so now… I think now's the time that we have sex in the water.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love rolleigns so much. Almost as much as I love my bad grammar and terrible plot sequences. If you guys wanna read a rolleigns fic that has none of that, great characterization and funny as hell then read my friend pierce's fic it's so good. It's called, "Trip to your heart."


End file.
